mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Fluttershy/Galeria/Temporada 2 episódios 1-13
Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Fluttershy looking around from tree S2E1.png Angel biting into apple S02E01.png Angel mutating S2E01.png Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png Fluttershy looking up at stained glass S2E01.png Fluttershy scared S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Pinkie Pie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png Fluttershy NoWings S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png Fluttershy scared by isolation S2E01.png Fluttershy screams S2E01.png Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie Pie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png Fluttershy scanning surroundings S2E01.png Fluttershy 'I can do this' S2E01.png Fluttershy scared of butterflies S2E01.png Gasp-Fluttershy-Return-Of-Harmony.png Fluttershy dives back into hedge S2E01.png Butterflies pique Fluttershy's interest S2E01.png Fluttershy chasing after the butterflies S2E01.png Scared Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy trying to find butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy sees the butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy denies that her friends left her S2E01.png Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy "not at all" S2E01.png Fluttershy "not really" S2E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E01.png Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord goodness sake S2E01.png Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png Fluttershy being hypnotized S2E1.png Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy four butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png Fluttershy smacks Twilight with tail S2E01.png Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie S2E01.png Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Discord victorious S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png Flutterjerk smile S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Twilight walking S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png Fluttershy trampling flowers S2E02.png Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png Fluttershy "Your face!" S2E2.png Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png The brute S2E2.png Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png Discord gloating S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Twilight reading letter S2E02.png Fluttershy turning back to normal S2E2.png Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Fluttershy doesn't find Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png Fluttershy's fierce pose S2E02.png Fluttershy gently prods Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Fluttershy 'if I hold you down' S2E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Fluttershy sees rope S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Fluttershy nearly sobbing S2E02.png Fluttershy realizes she has to give it her all S2E02.png Fluttershy anger building up S2E2.png Fluttershy 'Meanie!' S2E02.png Fluttershy motivated S2E02.png Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png Main 6 group hug S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Lição Zero Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E03.png Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png balloon picnic S02E03.png picnic S02E03.png Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png Main ponies Confusion S2E03.png Staring S02E03.png Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png Fluttershy giggling S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png Fluttershy and Applejack S2E03.png Applejack hears something S2E03.png Ponies running S2E03.png Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png Rarity overreacts S2E03.png Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png Fluttershy confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png Fluttershy getting scared from Luna S2E4.png Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Twilight holds Fluttershy in front of Princess Luna S2E04.png Fluttershy cowering S2E4.png Fluttershy frightened on the ground S2E04.png Fluttershy looks at Princess Luna in fear S2E04.png Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png Twilight closing door S2E04.png Fluttershy splat S02E04.png Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png Twilight 'a little quieter' S2E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png Fluttershy 'yes' S2E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I thought you knew' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png Fluttershy excited 2 S2E07.png Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png Fluttershy 'got it' S2E07.png Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy striking a pose S2E7.png Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy trotting S2E07.png Fluttershy singing S2E7.png Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png Fluttershy with ladybug S2E07.png Fluttershy with cricket S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png Fluttershy pointing at the tree S2E07.png Fluttershy pulling S2E07.png Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'so many wonderful creatures' S2E07.png Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'awesome and cool' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "number one, greatest, perfectest pet" S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Fluttershy pushing Tank S2E07.png Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell S2E07.png Fluttershy with Tank S2E07.png Fluttershy with Tank 2 S2E07.png Fluttershy 'let him try' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "There's no way" S2E07.png Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png Happy ponies S02E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Rarity & Fluttershy impressed S2E8.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.png Rarity fabulous S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.png Applejack winking S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Main cast laughing S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy looking at Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.png Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.png Opalescence angry S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity where did S2E9.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.png Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png Rarity truth is S2E9.png Rarity the reason S2E9.png Rarity not good!! S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png Twilight think so S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png Rarity but they are S2E9.png Rarity best friends S2E9.png Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png Spike cool...I think S2E10.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png Spike me S2E10.png Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.png Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S02E10.png Spike swipes at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with tail S2E10.png Fluttershy hugs Rainbow Dash S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to save Spike and Rarity S2E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png Fluttershy stretching eyelashes S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png Rarity and Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png Let's get a move on S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png Fluttershy questioning what to do S2E11.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Enemy cloud! S2E11.png This is getting old... S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in armor S2E11.png Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.png Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Around the rock I go S2E11.png Rarity yellin & Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png In friendship S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Os Bebês Cake Looking through the glass S2E13.png Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png Pinkie Pie two new foals S2E13.png Pinkie Pie two times the fun S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Fluttershy love to S2E13.png Fluttershy I promised Angel S2E13.png Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png Fluttershy please don't be mad S2E13.png en:Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13 Categoria:Galerias de personagens